


Hope

by VaguelyWording



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Psychological Trauma, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyWording/pseuds/VaguelyWording
Summary: Everyone tells Hoseok that he shouldn't be there.Hoseok shouldn't be able to see him.He'll just hurt Hoseok.He needs to disappear.But Hoseok doesn't want him to.Hoseok is lonely without him around.He loves him.
Kudos: 2





	Hope

Hoseok grips the sink, panting.

_You seem to be doing very well, Hoseok._

He trembles as he stares into the mirror.

_I've been doing wonderfully, doctor._

A gaunt face, shadowed eyes, bruised lips, translucent skin.

_You've been taking your prescription every day, right?_

Doubling over, he coughs into the sink, and stares as he sees flecks of red staining the inside.

_Yes, of course._

Looking up again, Hoseok reaches out a shaking hand and opens the cupboard.

_How have you been feeling emotionally?_

He pulls out a small container, and tries two or three times to open the lid before finally succeeded.

_I've been very happy lately._

He pours a few pills into his hand, and caps the bottle, replacing it.

_No mood swings at all?_

Hoseok closes the cupboard door and glances at his reflection one more time before throwing his head back and dry swallowing one of the pills.

_Not really, no._

And as Hoseok stares into the mirror longer, he sees someone else appear behind him in the reflection.

_Have you seen him recently, in your dreams, or while you're awake?_

The figure wraps its arms around Hoseok, hugging him from the back and kissing his neck tenderly.

_No, not at all._

The figure gives Hoseok a blinding smile.

_Do you miss him?_

Hoseok smiles back.

_I did, but not anymore._

He lets the rest of the pills slip through his fingers, watching them as they float through the water and down the drain, away, away.

_I'm very proud of you, Hoseok._

Hoseok knew the figure would never hurt him, that he'd be safe as long as he was around, just like he'd always told him.

_So am I._

And the world grew blurrier and darker and Hoseok felt himself starting to fall, and as he collapsed to the floor, he barely registered the pain, because still hugging him was the figure, as the world faded to black.

_And as Hoseok walked out of the office he smiled softly as he felt the figure hugging him from behind, whispering, "I'm proud of you too."_

_Remember, I'll always be here for you, Hoseok._

_I'm your hope._

**Author's Note:**

> Posted from another account of mine on a different site


End file.
